


just another lovesick afternoon

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a Sucker, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soft Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: bucky cooks, clint is in love, there is knife throwing





	just another lovesick afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> mods: give me a "knives" square probably to prompt me into angst  
me: writes idiots cooking
> 
> @_AMAMOT

_ Anyone can cook _

Bucky looked misty eyed at the end of team movie night, cuddled against Clint with their bowl of parmesean popcorn. He had been quite interested in learning new things in the kitchen recently, and watching the movie about the cooking rat no doubt gave him more ideas. Sure enough, Clint saw Julia Childs’ famous cookbook added to their stash in the cabinet behind the coffee maker.

Bucky’s therapist had told him that cooking was a good way to have a hobby and take care of himself at the same time. So Anthony Bourdain, Gordon Ramsey, moosewood, and many others filled their cabinet. Bucky liked watching cooking shows and learning new techniques. He was rivaling Bruce for the position of best cook on the team. 

“Baaaaabe?” Bucky sidled up to Clint one afternoon, a sparkle in his eye that suggested he was about to wheedle to get something he wanted.

Not that Clint would argue with him. He would give Bucky the worlds and the moons if he could. He would definitely do whatever probably minimal task his boyfriend wanted from him. Hell he was getting soft. 

“Yes baby?” He tried not to melt under the love of Bucky’s gaze.   
  
“Help me cook?”   
  
“Of course.”

Inspired by the earlier movie night, Bucky had chosen Julia Childs’ ratatouille recipe and had the book cracked open with a mixing bowl rather than having JARVIS pull it up on a hologram for them to see midair. 

It turns out that most of the preparation was chopping all of the vegetables necessary into thin slices. So of course, when two master assassins are given this task, they turn it into a ridiculous challenge. 

“Uh.” Steve walked into the room a bit later, seeing Clint standing on a chair with Bucky setting a zucchini on the cutting board across the room. “What’s going on? Buck you said you were cooking?”

“Shush, Rogers.” Clint hissed at him and he took a deep breath before flinging a knife across the room and slicing the vegetable. 

“Yesss!” Bucky cheered as he examined the thin slice.

“Um well.” Steve backed out nervously. “Just let me know when the food is ready?”

“It might be a while.” Clint said, as he hopped down and switched places with Bucky.

“I’d tell you two to be careful but I know you won’t listen.”

“It’s not like we’re going to miss!” Bucky shouted after him, offended. He looked back at the zucchini that Clint had reset on the board “Ok ready?”   
  
“Let ‘er rip!”

Somehow, the entire vegetable got cut into perfectly thin slices and added to the stew. They continued this ridiculous competition until they had enough for the recipe and set about picking up the random bits of vegetable that were all over their living room.

“What’s this gonna taste like when it’s done?” Clint rested his head Bucky’s shoulder. Being taller than the winter soldier made him giggle sometime.

“Vegetables and rat’s dreams.” Bucky said as he artfully layered the thin slices in the cooker. “You got any plans while it cooks?”   
  
“Nope.” Clint popped the P of his words and pulled Bucky around to face him. “Why hon, do you?”   
  
“Well I was hopin’ to spend time with my fella.” Bucky leaned up to kiss him, standing on his tiptoes to push them away from the stove. “That alright?”

“Sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> is it obvious i can't cook at all?


End file.
